WWE Wrestlers Come to Fanfiction
by Saraya Mikaelson
Summary: A bunch of WWE superstars and diva in situations, that wouldn't seems like them, including contests, hearing voices, seeing ghosts and others. Warning will take the mick of some films. Happy reading. Includes CM Punk, The Shield, DX, Diva's of Doom, Laycool and many other superstars.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any wrestlers in this story. All rights go to the wrestlers themselves and WWE. Happy Reading guys.**

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

A bunch of WWE Wrestlers Divas and Superstars are put into weird situations and senarios, where they have to come up with a way out of it as a group. If you have any idea's of what to do with them please let me know. Situations also include hauntings.

* * *

><p><strong>Situation 1<strong>

"I'm the best in the world" said Punk as he came running through the catateria of the arena, seemly running from one of the legends, he looked behind him woundering, where the legend was, as he seemed to be running from thin air.

"Austin 3:16 says, I'm gonna whip your arse" said Stone Cold, now appearing behind Punk, chasing him once again, while also opening the cans of bear that he had his hands, drinking them as he was running.

"I'm the straight edge superstar, I don't Drink or do Drugs" shouted Punk as he rounded the corner, finding a hiding spot, hoping that Stone Cold wouldn't find him, and Defently hoping he would stay true to his vow, of getting him to drink.

"Well Mr Straight Edge, have you ever tried beer" shouted Stone Cold hoping to find out where Punk was hiding, unknown to him, he was standing the otherside of the creates that Punk was hiding behind.

**Situation 2**

"I hear voices in my head" randomly shouted Randy, holding his head, as he walked the halls of the arena, not looking where he was going, crashing right into one of his co-workers,

"You can't see me" said John Cena, getting up off the floor and acting like he had an invisable clock on, trying to hid behind his arm. Randy looked at him totally gone out, while looking around like he was looking for someone else.

"You watch way to much Harry Potter, dude" said Randy still holding his head, as Cena wipped out a wand, and began chanting some sort of spell, Randy just looked on totally confused.

"I am John Potter, the greatest wrestler/wizard in the world, and I will put a spell on you, and make you hear voices in that bone head of yours" said Cena, still waving his Harry Potter wand around.

"I already hear voices in my head, and there telling me to RKO arse" shouted Randy, getting annoyed as Cena stopped waving his wand around and acted like he was thinking about something, then he waved his wand around again, making the voices inside Randy's head louder and more annoying.

"Well what do you know it works" said Cena laughing and then running to tell everyone his spell on Randy worked, he ran around the corner leaving Randy screaming and shouting.

"Stop, stop, no I'll RKO, you before you RKO me" said Randy talking to himself as well as arguing, with the voices in his head.

**Situation 1 again**

Stone Cold had found CM Punk and did the Stone Cold Stunner on him, while also getting caught in the anaconda visa. While Punk was out cold on the floor, Stone Cold poured beer into Punk's mouth and forced him to swollow while waiting for him to wake up he had some more himself. Punk Finally wakes up

"Wooooooo It's clobbering time" shouted Punk, practicly bouncing off every wall around the arena, while going to find someone else to wind up.

"Well I be Dammed it really does make anyone want to have fun" said Stone Cold after punching Punk for bouncing around him, minicing his every move. once Punk had gotten back up he ran down the halls, or rather bounced down the halls to find any superstar to annoy.

**Situation 3**

"Punky, oh Punky where are you" shouted AJ trying to find where Punk was hiding, "Oh Hey Daniel have you seen Punk" shouted AJ spotting Daniel down the hall, Daniel jumped a miled and fell off the create he was sitting on.

"No why?" curiously asked Daniel Bryan, as AJ never seem this interested when it came to her and himself dating, he looked are her as she looked all over the halls for him.

"We were playing hide and go seek, he was hiding and I was counting, I have looked everywhere and can't find him" answered AJ, in her happy psycho tone, as he looked around confused as to where he could be.

"Oh yeah, I saw him go into that closet right over there" said Daniel in a sarcastic tone, AJ smiled and hugged him, before heading for the closet Daniel had pointed to, she opened the door and went inside,

"Punk, here punky I know you're in here somewhere" shouted AJ, Daniel just looked at her woundering what the hell was going on, and why she was acting like that, he just laughed before closing thedoor beind her and locking it.

"Hey, backstage guy, don't let anyone go in this closet and don't open it" said Daniel, in a evil way, the guy nodded, before Daniel stood next to the door.

"Hey let me out, let me out, Daniel let me out" shouted AJ, she banged on the door, where as daniel was laughing at her on the other side, he looked at the backstage guy and raised an eye brow, as to say don't even think of opening the door.

"No, No, No, No, No, No" Daniel shouted back, waving his arms out in front of him, making the guy in front of him look at him even weirder than before. Then Daniel left skipping down the hall way, with his arms up in the air making his body look like a Y. "Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes" shouted Daneil as he skipped down the hall, happy he had finally trapped his ex.

**Situation 4**

"Break the walls Down" shouted Chris Jericho, at his oponants hoping it would get his point across, no such look though

"Suck it" shouted Triple H, saying his D-Generation X, saying rather than his own as he had too many to choose from, then he looked to his left at the next person.

"Ow yeaaaaah" shouted Matt Hardy, randomly appearing and shouted what he is most known for saying, or the first worst of his entrance song, Jericho and H looked at each other wondering where he came from

"Hulkamaniaaaaaaa" screamed Hulk Hogan, just feeling like now would be a brillant time to shout his favourite word as he walked down the hall, towards the three of them.

"Flawless" shouted both Layla and Michelle McCool, as they started to argue amoung themselves of who should of said it, it soon esculated to pushing each other, the other just let them get on with it and continued with there little bout, like nothing happened.

"Wooooooooooooooooo" casually said Ric Flair, norrowly dodging Laycool who were still on the floor, now in the midst of a cat fight, litterly, they had cat ears, whiskers, tale and red noses.

"I'm Awesssssoooooommmmmeeee" screamed Miz, thinking that he had this contest in the bag no matter how many people had joined or the cat fight that was happening on the floor, he was suddenly smacked by both girls.

"Cannnndddddyyyyy Arrrssseee" screamed The Rock from the other side of the hall way, running towards them, jumping over the girls and running Chris Jericho over. "Sorry I meant Can You Smeeeeeellllll what the Rock is cooooking" he shouted as Punk came bouncing down the hall way. Punk played bowling with all of them including Laycool, Where they were the pins and he was the bowling ball.

"Strike" screamed Punk as he bounced off down the hall and around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Join me for the next chapter, where you will have Bret Hart, The Shield, Diva's of Doom, Jeff Hardy, HBK, Brothers of destruction and more. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update, here is chapter two.**

* * *

><p>Note: This chapter takes place at the same time as the last.<p>

**Situation 5**

Bret Hart was casually walking down the halls of the arena, smiling to himself at some of the memories there, when someone ran into him, almost knocking him of his feet. He looked at the floor to see John Cena with a wand in his hand and Harry Potter glasses on.

"Hey Bret, didn't mean to run into you, you haven't happened to see Nikki Granger or Sheamus Weasley have you?" asked John getting up of the floor, Bret looked at him in utter confusion, and also guessing Sheamus wouldn't like being called Sheamus Weasley.

"Sheamus is behind you and Nikki is with Bri trying to find Daniel who locked AJ in a closet and walk of the keys, you been watching Harry Potter again" replied Bret with a cheesy grin on his face, when John nodded both Bret and Sheamus laughed.

"Serious fella we have told you several times and Randy keeps arguing with himself, saying he is going to RKO himself" added Sheamus beating Bret to the punch line, then out of no where, Jeff Hardy came flying down the hall on a skateboard, shouting Drollimo, as he went down the hall, and smiling like a mad man, Bret stepped aside as soon as he heard Jeff's voice, Cena and Sheamus failing to do so and ended up joining Jeff on his ride down the corridor.

**Situation 6**

In the Shield locker room, Seth was talking to a mysterious person on the phone, while Dean and Roman were mincing each other. Roman would do a pose, then Dean would do the same thing, but trying to do it better, Seth silent laughing at the pair of them.

"No Roman, it's Hounds of Justice you shout it sounds much better" shouted Dean, Roman stood by wondering what he was getting hacked up about, Seth had quickly ended his conversation on the phone and hung up, running over to the two before a fight broke out between the two like last time.

"No, Dean, It's BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD" said Roman shouting the last part to get the point across, poor Seth had been caught in the middle and was shaking his head as well rubbing his ears to try and get his hearing back.

"ALL RIGHT, calm down, have your drink, both of you, and try and act like you know what you're doing please" said Seth, before he knew it Roman had poured some of his water over his head to try and cool off, Dean tried to do the same thing, forgetting her had lemonade instead of water.

"Ew I'm all sticky" screamed Dean in a really high pitched voice, both Roman and Seth could have swore they heard the mirrors break all over the arena, as well as some glasses and a few windows, the was a bang at the door, then it opened revealing The Diva's of Doom and The Anti Diva.

"Ew I'M STICKY" again screamed Dean, making all five of them cover their ears, Beth soon shouted for him to shut up, several times. shamefully to no avail, Beth looked to her tag team partner and then to Paige nodded and then each stood in front of one of the guys, Natalya in front of Roman with a happy smile on her face, Paige in front of Seth, smiling innocently at him, which in turn made him think what was going to happen, and then Beth stood in front of Dean putting her hand over his mouth to make him shut up.

"Will you please shut up. You're giving everyone a headache" shouted Beth at Dean, When he shouted again she closed her eyes and counted to ten. "If you don't then Paige will do something painful to Seth and Natalya will do the same with Roman oh and I will personally give you something to scream about" angrily said Beth, losing her patients fast. When he refused to quieten down, all the girls nodded to each other, Paige kicked Seth between the legs, making him scream out, the she punched him around the face, Natalya in the same but put Roman in the Sharp Shooter, and Beth just kicked Dean really hard. The girls blew each of the boys a kiss and then high fived walking out the room with a satisfied smile on their faces.

**Situation 7 **

Kane and the Undertaker were in middle of the ring arguing about, which move was better, Tomb Stone or Chock-slam.

"Choke-slam" said Kane

Undertaker shook his head staring looking at his little brother "Tombstone is obviously the best move" said the Undertaker.

"Choke-slam"

"Tombstone"

"Choke-slam"

"Tombstone"

"Ladies and Gentleman, the Brothers of destruction, join us next week to discover, who was the winner Kane with Choke-slam or Undertaker with the dreaded Tombstone, find out next week on Pay Per View. I'm Shawn Michaels your host and this was the battle of the finishers" said HBK, turning around and seen the look on the brothers faces and decided this was the best time to scarper, he waved to them with a cheesy smile and ran for it as fast as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this one, hope you guys liked it will be back next time with all of them mentioned with the added of Bray Wyatt, Dolph Ziggler, and a few TNA stars. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**As Promised the last Chapter, with everyone mentioned, CM Punk, AJ Lee, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Daniel Bryan, The Rock, The Shield, John Cena, Sheamus, Bret Hart, Sheamus, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Kane, Undertaker, Chris Jericho, Hulk Hogan, Rick Flair, The Miz, Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, Brie and Nikki Bella, Paige, Natalya, Beth Phoenix and finally Layla and Michelle McCool. This is where TNA come into it. and there is a surprise for you Marvel Fans**

* * *

><p>It was two days later, and Bret had hidden all of John Cena's Harry Potter films, as Sheamus had hidden all books to do with Harry Potter, and nobody had told John about The Harry Potter Tour in London or the Harry Potter Attraction at Universal World.<p>

**Situation 8 **

Stephanie was arguing with Vickie over what happened with her coffee the week before. Stephanie thought she had the upper hand, and had Alicia Fox, Layla and TNA's own Brooke, all in attempt to get Vickie into the mud pool in the centre of the arena. Most of the superstars watch on and some of the other Diva's.

"All right Girls, throw her in" said Stephanie, but to her surprise, Paige, Beth and Natalya stood in the way, of the pool, forcing Layla, Alicia and Brooke to Vickie down. Beth got hold of Brooke, Natalya got Layla, and Paige got hold of her old rival Alicia.

"Let those girls go right now" shouted Dixie Carter who was standing with her nephew ECIII, Paige looked at her and smiled, grabbing hold of Alicia's hair and pulling her back, before running and tossing her in the pool of brown stuff, making Alicia scream and run away. Beth just casually threw Brooke in there, getting a bucket and pouring more over her, and then Natalya did this move there she flipped and kicked Layla in, and as a added bonus Adam Rose put Fandango in there as well. All four of them high fiving.

"You're turn" said Paige staring right at Stephanie, as Vickie appeared behind her, and but her in a hold that was hard to get out off, with Triple H shouting at her not to do it, Vickie Swung Stephanie into the pool and pushed her back in when she tried to get out, several times.

"I'm a Guerrero, that means something, it means I'm with the Hart and Anoa'i Family, The McMahon's were never a pro-wrestling family" screamed Vickie, making most but the Authority and the Carters clap for her, as she had finally spoke her mind.

**Situation 9 **

All the WWE wrestlers, that had been seen in the corridors or been caught doing something odd were in the ring. The Undertaker and Kane were going to be taking on the team of 3D. The Hardyz were planning on teaching ECIII and Mr I Hear Voices in my Head a lesson. Brooke, Layla and Alicia were planning their revenge on Paige, Natalya and Beth, while at the same time Fandango was thinking of what could happen when he gets his hands on Adam Rose.

Outside the ring John Cena was asking the same question over and over again, really annoying Bret and Sheamus who were standing either side of him. Sheamus got fed up in the end and motioned for Bret to step back which he complied to rather curiously.

"I'm just askin' where did you two put my Harry Potter films and books, that's what makes me John Potter, and no I wont shut ..." was all John had managed to say before getting a not so pretty foot in his face. Brogue kick.

The Authority was with The Carters and Rock-star Stub going on about how things are different between the two companies, well that was until ODB made her presents known by attacking Dixie. AJ Lee and CM Punk though this would be a great time to return taking Stephanie and Batista out.

**Situation 10**

Backstage of WWE were some very unusual looking people. and a ghost. Captain America, The Winter Soldier and The Shadow Soldier, along with the ghost of Owen Hart.

"Rightio I'm off to rib some people" casually said Owen walking through a wall, Shadow and Winter just looked at each other and laughed, Until the seen the look on Caps face. They both looked down and followed his lead right to the ring.

The Undertaker and Kane were beating Bubba Ray and Devon, The Hardyz were winding ECIII and Randy Orton up, Fandango was losing epicly to Adam Rose and his rose buds, Layla was now running from Summer Rae, with Cameron taking Layla's place, Paige was practically laughing at Cameron, Natalya was now saying a person Hello to Alicia and Brooke was on the receiving end of many Beth Phoenix moves.

The team of three tried to stop everything and create peace but to no avail, to make matters worse Owen had been caught by Cyrus Kriticos for his ghost collection, in the end Shadow and Winter worked together to stop the ones in and around the ring all the time John Cena or as he referred to himself as John Potter was out cold on the floor, with Bret practically laughing and Sheamus admiring his work. Cap on the other end went and stopped the Authority and Carters fighting the others, get fed up with Triple H ordering him to do something, was about to do something when H turned around and was met with a incredible hard punch to the jaw by Shadow.

Bret saved Owen, John came around, Sheamus now thinks he the Irish version of The Winter Soldier, AJ lost it completely, Punk digs crazy chicks, Daniel Bryan hurting, Brie and Nikki are dancing, Beth thinks she is the white witch, Natalya fainted, Undertaker won the battle, Kane can't believe it, Triple H is still out cold, Stephanie covered in mud, Vickie is acting like her late husband, Layla and Fandango are against Adam Rose and Summer...Again. TNA bunch went home, Brooke crying, Stone Cold is celebrating while the Hardyz have lost their minds, Michelle is flirting while Miz is screaming he is Awesome, Randy Orton can still hear voices while the hall of famers are having there argument of a life time. Shadow and Winter are playing Tick Tack Toe, and Captain America wondering what the hell as this world come too.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, sorry could resist the last situation with Captain America, Hope you enjoyed it. I don't own any characters only Shadow (Soldier) All other rights go to creator and company. No Copyright intended. This was WWE wrestlers come to Fanfiction. <strong>


End file.
